


Avec un peu d'aide

by FridayQueen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Le Docteur est enfermée en prison mais heureusement pour elle Jack vient l'aider. Le Docteur se demande ensuite si elle doit retourner voir sa fam, quand elle reçoit un appel inquiétant de Ryan.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Avec un peu d'aide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.
> 
> Note : Je vous présente ma fiction qui se déroule après le final de la saison 12. Enjoy.

Le Docteur faisait les 100 pas dans sa cellule. Elle détestait être enfermée car être enfermée cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre son cerveau, son cerveau qui allait et venait dans tous les sens mais surtout, il remuait ses pensées sombres. Elle en avait ces derniers temps. Elle n'était pas qui elle pensait être, pire que tout, elle avait dû tuer, indirectement, encore une fois les Seigneurs du Temps. Son peuple, elle les considérait quand même comme son peuple. Elle avait des milliers d'années de souvenirs avec eux, elle ne pouvait pas les renier même après ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. Pas si vite.

Le Maître. Que de sentiments ambigus pour lui aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle le voyait toujours pour ce qu'il était : un enfant perdu. Avec trop de pouvoir et de connaissances, mais il n'en restait pas moins un enfant perdu. Comment s'en était-il tiré cette fois-ci ?

Ou pire, s'il n'avait pas réussi ?

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette prison ? On lui avait apporté 78 repas et elle n'avait pas dormi un seul instant. Elle avait passé ses premières heures à tout analyser autour d'elle pour s'échapper, mais rien. Nada ! Elle était enfermée sans TARDIS, sans tournevis sonique, sans compagnons, sans amis, sans aide. Habituellement elle pouvait compter sur au moins un de ceux-là en plus de son esprit. Il y avait une solution qui s'offrait à elle mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait compromis.

Etait-ce comment cela qu'elle allait finir sa vie ?

Enfermée dans une prison. Seule ?

Et si elle ne mourrait jamais ? Se régénérant à l'infini ? Jusqu'à quand allait-elle rester ? Quelqu'un viendrait-il la chercher ? La prison allait-elle être fermée un jour ? N'allait pas perdre la tête avant ?

Sa fam avait-elle réussi à s'en sortir en vie ?

Les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête encore et encore.

Jusqu'au moment où un tremblement se fit ressentir, elle s'accrocha au mur de sa cellule pour ne pas tomber. Soudain une alarme retentit et au même moment dans la prison devint toute noire, les autres prisonniers se mirent à hurler.

Quand le plus beau bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit de son TARDIS qui atterrissait. La lueur bleue se refléta dans sa cellule et la porte de son vaisseau s'ouvrit.

-Je peux toujours compter sur toi ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant précipitamment dans le TARDIS.

La porte se ferma derrière elle et le Docteur s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un abaisser un lever les faisant décoller. Son sauveur se retourna rapidement en souriant.

-Docteur ! Je vois que tu n'écoutes toujours pas mes conseils !

-Jack !

Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle en quelques enjambés.

-Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps pour te voir comme ça, le blond ça te va à ravir, flirta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Je te suivais de loin, je me doutais que tu n'allais en faire qu'à ta tête. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour te faire sortir de là, mais il y avait quelques personnes qui me devaient des faveurs.

La tension qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis son emprisonnement s'évacua un peu, elle n'était plus seule. Elle n'était plus enfermée dans cette prison où ses souvenirs pouvaient la hanter à chaque seconde. L'humeur taquine de Jack se fit plus douce et il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Je suis désolée pour Gallifrey.

Les images des Cybermen du Maitre lui revinrent en mémoire comme un coup de massue. Elle imagina sa mère, mais était-ce réellement sa mère, dans ces choses, mais aussi d'autres de ses amis de l'école. Le Docteur ferma les yeux pour les chasser. La seconde suivante elle était tirée contre le torse musclé de Jack.

Un câlin. Depuis quand quelqu'un lui avait-il montré un tel geste d'affection ?

Depuis sa nouvelle régénération : personne.

Timidement elle passa ses bras autour de Jack. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle en avait besoin. Toute la colère, la peine, la peur, le regret et les autres émotions qu'elle ressentait se brisèrent durant un instant et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Jack.

Depuis que sa fam lui avait parlé de lui, elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles un grand nombre de fois. Elle s'était bien doutée qu'il allait flirter avec elle, après tout c'était Jack, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle allait pleurer ainsi.

Une fois encore, depuis sa régénération elle avait tout fait pour enfuir ses émotions et maintenant le point de non-retour avait été atteint. Jack la garda contre lui le temps qu'il fallut.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit-il tendrement quand elle s'écarta de lui.

Voyant qu'elle allait protester il leva le doigt d'un air grondeur.

-Je ne veux rien entendre Docteur, je ne suis pas un de tes compagnons. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi vieux que toi, mais je le suis quand même. Je me moque que ne veuille pas avoir l'air faible, je sais que tu ne l'es pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, mais tu dois quand même dormir de temps en temps. Et là crois-moi, il est temps !

Le TARDIS valida fortement les dires de Jack. En son fort intérieur elle fut soulagée, elle était épuisée.

-Bien, si vous êtes tous les deux contre moi, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Ne dérange rien dans mon TARDIS pendant mon absence.

-Oh tu nous connais.

-Justement, répondit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme avant de lever les yeux vers son vaisseau, je te fais confiance.

Le TARDIS bourdonna faisant sourire le Docteur puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se lava rapidement puis enfila son pyjama avec des flamants roses dessus. C'était un cadeau de Donna et même s'il n'était pas fait pour une femme, cela lui allait tout de même. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée parce que lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne se souvint même pas avoir rêvé. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux mais maintenant elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle sortit de sa chambre, toujours vêtue de son pyjama, pour se rendre dans la cuisine la plus proche.

Dans la cuisine elle trouva un thé chaud, des gâteaux et un mot de Jack lui disant de manger autre chose de ces cochonneries. Elle sourit en buvant son thé, elle en était à son deuxième paquet de gâteaux secs quand Jack entra dans la cuisine.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu portes quelque chose comme ça, dit-il en pointa du doigt son pyjama.

-Il est confortable !

Jack se moqua avant de se servir une tasse de thé.

-Comment as-tu fais exactement pour me sortir de là-bas ?

-Crois-le ou non mais je suis sortie quelques temps avec la fille du directeur, elle m'a expliqué comment trouver la faille. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'attendre le bon moment.

-Et mon TARDIS ?

-Elle est venue à moi.

-Vraiment ?

Le TARDIS cliqua son accord.

-Même elle ne peut résister à mon charme, se congratula Jack.

A la plus grande horreur du Docteur, le TARDIS émit un son qui lui donnait raison. Elle croisa ses bras, sentant les affres de la jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Elle était farouchement possessive quand il s'agissait de son vaisseau.

-Je vois, je devrais peut-être vous laisser tous les deux dans ce cas, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça Docteur, elle est toute à toi. Tu le sais. Elle savait seulement que j'étais celui qui était le plus capable de te sortir de là.

Le Docteur eut envie de lui répondre que sa fam aurait pu en faire de même, cependant il était vrai que Jack avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que toute sa fam réunie. En parlant de ses amis il fallait qu'elle lui demande.

-Sais-tu si Yaz, Ryan et Graham ont pu rentrer sur Terre ? Je suis partie un peu précipitamment.

-Oui avec les survivants, ils sont inquiets pour toi d'ailleurs.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient inquiets, elle les avait laissés et tous pensaient qu'elle allait mourir en se sacrifiant.

-Tu les a vu ? Je veux dire…

-De loin, je les ai surveillés pour essayer de comprendre où tu étais, mais c'est ce bon vieux TARDIS qui m'a mené à toi.

-Donc ils ne savent pas que je suis toujours en vie ?

-Non, je pensais te laisser faire ton entrée fracassante, je sais combien tu aimes ça.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la blonde. Etait-ce judicieux ? Devait-elle les retrouver pour leur dire qu'elle avait survécu. Pouvait-elle leurs demander de revenir avec comme si de rien n'était ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas tous failli mourir. Ils avaient presque perdu la vie à cause d'elle, à cause de qui elle était.

-Non, ne fais pas ça, lui tonna Jack d'un air sévère.

-Quoi ?

-Te fermer, ne fais pas ça. Je sais ce que tu penses mais on sait tous que le Docteur seul... C'est dangereux.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'image de River s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle lui avait déjà dit cela après la disparition des Ponds.

-Pas plus dangereux pour eux que d'être avec moi !

-Comment de fois as-tu cette conversation ?

-Trop souvent, répondit-elle d'un air résigné.

-Docteur…

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en regardant un des écrans pour changer de conversation.

-Sur Tonine XI, j'ai un vaisseau là-bas qui m'attends.

Il ne restait pas ? Il était peut-être agaçant, mais elle n'aurait pas été contre qu'il reste encore un peu avec elle.

-Oh, je vois, souffla-t-elle sans cacher sa deception, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

-Tu vois bien que tu ne veux pas rester seule Docteur, tu ne devrais pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu dois partir ?

-Je ne pars pas maintenant mais bientôt. Allez viens, on va boire un coup je connais le gérant d'un bar du coin. On a des années de rattrapage à faire.

Le Docteur approuva cette idée, sortir un peu après avoir été enfermée lui ferrait le plus grand bien. Elle se changea rapidement et retrouva Jack près de la console.

Devait-elle être surprise de la suite des évènements ? Pas vraiment…

Ainsi les deux vieux amis parlèrent des heures durant puis l'alcool coula un peu trop, il en fallait beaucoup pour les atteindre pourtant ils finirent ivres sur la piste de danse. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils avaient passé à dépenser l'argent de Jack dans ce bar à danser, boire, manger et parler, mais le Docteur avait l'impression d'être restée des jours en compagnie de son vieil ami.

Et cela faisait du bien.

Malheureusement elle ne pouvait fuir pour toujours, même si c'était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Jack et elle rentrèrent dans le TARDIS et s'endormirent sur le canapé. Elle se réveilla en premier quelques heures plus tard, totalement sobre. Elle se frotta les yeux en s'étirant puis elle se leva. Elle décida de cuisiner quelque chose pour Jack qui ronflait non loin.

Son ami se traina jusqu'à la cuisine une fois qu'elle eut servi deux parts, une pour elle et une pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna-t-il en attrapant une fourchette.

-De cuisine andorane, c'est un peu comme des lasagnes sur Terre.

-Hum… C'est bon, dit-il en dévorant sa part, je ne sais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

-Je ne le fais que rarement.

-Merci, heureux d'être parmi les rares qui ait pu tester ta cuisine alors Docteur.

Le Docteur lui sourit avant de s'attaquer à son plat. Elle pensa à Graham et son amour de la nourriture, elle devrait peut-être lui faire à manger un jour. Le Docteur soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait déjà à retrouver sa fam.

-Je dois y aller Docteur, j'ai des affaires en cours, annonça Jack après avoir fait la vaisselle en sifflotant. C'était un plaisir de te revoir, vraiment.

-Pour moi aussi, confessa-t-elle d'un air presque timide.

Elle raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte du TARDIS.

-Tu devrais aller les chercher, ils t'apprécient tous beaucoup. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un petit faible pour Ryan.

-Jack… soupira-t-elle sévèrement, même si au fond d'elle elle était amusée, combien de fois avait-elle vécu de genre de situation avec Jack ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tes compagnons sont hors limites. D'ailleurs je pensais que tu serais plus attirée par Yaz, elle est plus ton style, en tout cas elle semble beaucoup t'apprécier si tu vois ce que je peux dire, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil lubrique.

-Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée.

-J'aime quand tu dis mon nom comme ça Docteur.

Le TARDIS se mit à rire, faisant sourire les deux amis.

-Merci pour tout Jack.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis. A bientôt Docteur.

Le Docteur regarda son ami partir, son manteau flottant derrière lui. Elle ferma la porte quand il eut complètement disparu. Elle garda un doux sourire quelques instants sur ses lèvres.

-C'est seulement toi et moi maintenant, dit-elle au TARDIS.

Un bourdonnement calme se fit entendre. Le Docteur s'approcha de la console et rentra les cordonnées de la nébuleuse du renard. Elle était venue la voir une fois avec Clara quand elle était un vieil homme à l'accent écossais. Elle s'assit au bord du TARDIS et profita du spectacle, se plongeant dans ses pensées mais cette fois-ci des pensées plus heureuse. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle aimait avoir des humains à ses côtés, car même si parfois cela faisait mal à la fin cela valait le coup non ?

La sonnerie du TARDIS interrompit ses réflexions. Elle se leva pour répondre, une légère excitation l'envahit. Quelqu'un l'appelait, quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ryan, sans hésitation elle répondit. Le visage de son ami apparut sur l'écran.

-Ryaaaan ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton théâtral, Jack avait raison comme souvent elle aimait se faire remarquer.

-Tu es en vie ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Surprise ah ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé si tu me croyais morte ?

-J'étais désespéré, expliqua-il d'un air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en sentant ses cœurs battre violement dans sa cage thoracique, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'est Yaz.

Cette fois-ci ses cœurs s'arrêtèrent.

-Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus, elle est à l'hôpital, continua-t-il d'un ton grave.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle a été promue à son travail, elle était avec un de ses collègues quand quelqu'un leur a tiré dessus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est Sonya qui m'a appelé et j'ai pensé… Je ne sais pas, il fallait que j'essaie une fois de plus de t'appeler, au cas où.

-J'arrive.

Le Docteur pianota rapidement sur la console puis abaissa le levier avec force, quelques secondes plus tard elle émergeait dans la maison de Graham. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, Ryan le téléphone à main se tenait à ses côtés.

-Doc ! C'est vrai, tu es là !

-Longue histoire, mais oui je suis de retour.

-Et Gallifrey ?

-Ko Sharmus est arrivé à temps c'est ça ? demanda Ryan.

-Oui, j'ai eu quelques ennuis après mais je suis de retour. Où est Yaz ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant.

-A l'hôpital, Sonya dit qu'ils sont en train de l'opérer pour enlever la balle.

-L'hôpital ? Très bien, allons-y.

-Doc on ne peut pas y aller, il n'y a que sa famille proche est autorisée.

-Mais nous sommes sa famille ! Et je suis le Docteur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un soupçon de colère, n'aimant pas être mise à l'écart.

-Doc… soupira Graham.

-Je reviens.

Sans attendre elle retourna dans son TARDIS en fermant la porte violemment. S'ils ne voulaient pas venir, tant pis pour eux. Elle fit atterrir le TARDIS dans l'hôpital où se trouvait Yaz. Elle se rendit à la réception et brandit son papier psychique.

-Je viens voir Yasmin Khan.

La réceptionniste écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom inscrit et se dépêcha de trouver les informations qu'elle cherchait.

-Elle est dans le bloc 7, mais vous ne pouvez pas y entrer.

Ignorant la réceptionniste, le Docteur retourna dans son TARDIS à toute vitesse. Elle alla dans sa pharmacie. Elle savait que la médecine du XXIème siècle était capable de gérer une blessure par balle dans la plupart des cas or elle voulait être certaine que son amie s'en sorte. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle chercha de quoi guérir Yaz au mieux. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher, elle se dirigea vers le bloc 7.

En arrivant elle vit plusieurs personnes en blouses sortir des portes battantes.

-Où est Yasmin Khan ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une femme qui semblait être en charge de la situation.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse son papier psychique.

-Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas que vous vous déplaciez pour un fic. Et bien elle est en salle de réveil. Elle devrait revenir à elle l'heure qui arrive.

Le Docteur partit donc en salle de réveil, elle parvint à y rentrer malgré les quelques protestations des soignants qu'elle rencontra. Son papier psychique lui ouvrait quand même les portes. Elle trouva facilement la jeune femme qu'elle cherchait. Ses cœurs ses serrèrent lors qu'elle vit Yaz, plus pale qu'a l'accoutumé immobile dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle s'approcha d'elle tendrement. Vérifiant que personne ne la regarde elle lui injecta le médicament qu'elle avait pour aider la guérison de son amie.

Délicatement elle passa ses doigts sur la joue de Yaz.

-Reviens vite Yaz, murmura-t-elle.

-Que faites-vous là madame ? demanda une femme habillée en blanc.

Se mordant la langue, le Docteur se retourna en souriant à pleines dents.

-Je vérifiais que tout était en ordre.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

-Oh vraiment ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en blouse ? Qui vous a laissé rentrer ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je fais partie du Comité, je venais vérifier que tout se passait bien avec notre jeune amie ici, répondit-elle en pointant Yaz du doigt, elle ne savait pas exactement qui était ce Comité mais c'était lui qui lui avait fait ouvrir toutes les portes avant de venir ici.

-Je me moque que vous fassiez partie du Comité ou que vous soyez la reine d'Angleterre, vous n'avez pas de blouse… Il y a des protocoles, vous devriez savoir cela. Je vais donc vous demander de sortir madame.

Grognon, le Docteur fit ce qu'on lui dit malgré tout. Elle ne pouvait faire rien de plus, elle devait laisser Yaz se réveiller, elle savait que les humains avaient besoin de récupération. D'un pas décidé, elle retourna chez Graham pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Les deux hommes étaient encore abasourdis de la rapidité avec laquelle elle était partie un peu plus tôt. Elle ne les avait même pas attendu.

-Demain elle sera comment neuve ! expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est génial Doc, mais tu ne penses pas que les médecins vont trouver cela étrange qu'elle n'ait plus de tracer de sa blessure en quelques heures ?

-Il y a des choses bien pire plus étrange ! Comme le mois de février, les politiciens qui pensent qu'en construisant un mur tout va s'arranger ou Cher. Comment croire qu'une terrienne peut avoir une telle voix ? Elle n'est pas de cette planète, j'en suis sure. Je devrais peut-être enquêter en attendant que Yaz se réveille.

Ryan se contenta de sourire. Il était heureux de retrouver le Docteur et ses tirades incompréhensibles.

-Yaz aime Cher, je pense que tu devrais l'attendre.

Le Docteur fredonna une réponse, repoussant ses plans pour retourner dans le temps le jour de la supposé naissance de la chanteuse.

-Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête, elle pourrait passer un peu de temps avec ses compagnons pour combler le temps qu'elle avait passé sans eux. Durant le repas, concocté par Graham, elle apprit que pour eux il s'était déroulé plus de trois mois.

-C'était long, Doc et inquiétant. On ne savait pas ce qu'il t'était arrivé. On commençait à se dire que tu n'avais réussi à t'en sortir.

-Graham, tu as si peu foi en moi ! répondit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air joyeuse, alors que la mort des Seigneurs du Temps, du Maître possiblement et de Ko Sharmus était encore trop présente dans ses souvenirs.

Un bip provenant du téléphone de Ryan les coupa dans leurs conversations.

-Désolée, bredouilla-t-il en regardant son téléphone, c'est Sonya, Yaz s'est réveillée.

-Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa de demander la blonde.

-Il semble que ce que tu lui as donné a marché, elle va très bien et n'a qu'une petite cicatrice. Le médecin est assez étonné. Il la garde pour la nuit, le temps de faire quelques tests.

Le Docteur tapota ses doigts contre la table, montrant son impatience. Elle voulait rejoindre Yaz tout de suite pour voir de ses yeux comment elle allait.

-Je pense que tu devrais attendre demain.

La voix de Ryan la sortit de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi ? Je pourrai y aller maintenant.

-Tu sais… Pour Yaz ça n'a pas été facile de te perdre. Je veux dire…

Ryan sembla à court de mot et regarda son grand-père pour obtenir un peu d'aide.

-Il a raison Doc. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour se remettre, elle a besoin de repos et quand elle ira mieux tu pourras aller la voir, ça lui fera un choc tout de même.

Le Docteur fit la moue, n'aimant l'idée d'attendre. Si elle avait une machine à voyager dans le temps c'était justement pour ne pas avoir à attendre tout le temps. Un frisson désagréable parcouru son dos se rappelant de la période où elle avait été bloquée chez les Ponds sans TARDIS.

-Si j'étais venue plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas été blessée.

-On ne peut pas le savoir, elle fait un travail dangereux. C'est les risques du métier, annonça Graham d'une voix apaisante.

-Ouais, enfin… grommela Ryan.

-Quoi ?

Les deux hommes bougèrent avec inconfort sur leurs chaises, évitant son regard.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas et je n'aime pas ça.

-Ces derniers temps Yaz était devenue… Comment dire, elle était un peu plus téméraire. Aujourd'hui cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait repris son travail, elle avait été coupée au bras par arme blanche. Une dispute de couple je crois et elle s'était interposée.

Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillèrent, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait.

-Oh Yaz, souffla-t-elle.

-On a essayé de te retrouver tu sais ? On a remué ciel et terre, on a été en contact avec des gars de l'UNIT… Mais ça n'a rien donné. Tu étais juste... introuvable, expliqua Ryan en posant son téléphone.

-On perdait espoir petit à petit en voyant qu'on était au point mort, on a donc repris nos vies et elle s'est plongée à corps perdu dans son travail, ajouta Graham.

Une vague de culpabilité s'empara du Docteur, c'était malheureusement un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

-Je suis là maintenant.

-Oui, c'est presque irréel, mais on est content de te voir, lui assura Ryan.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger Graham proposa un jeu de société et le Docteur accepta presque à contre cœur. Elle voulait retrouver Yaz mais elle décida qu'il serait plus sage d'écouter ces amis. Un jeu pourrait lui faire penser à autre chose.

-Doc ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on joue au monopoly !

-C'est comme ça qu'on y joue sur la colonie Lurk dans 1 500 ans.

-Mais on n'est pas sur la colonie de Lurk.

-Il savoir changer un peu Graham, attends deux minutes je vais te chercher la nouvelle version du jeu.

Au plus grand désespoir des deux humains, le Docteur leur trouva son propre monopoly et entreprit de leurs expliquer les règles. Cependant ils la soupçonnèrent de les inventer au fur et à mesure du jeu pour pouvoir gagner.

Près de trois heures plus tard ils renoncèrent pour aller se coucher, le Docteur en profita pour bidouiller deux-trois choses dans le TARDIS. Ce fut d'ailleurs couverte d'huile de son vaisseau que Ryan la trouva le lendemain matin.

-Ryan ! C'est déjà le matin ?

-Oui, on a préparé le ptit dej.

-Fantastique ! Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Elle retrouva ses amis dans ses habits propres.

-Sonya m'a envoyé un message, Yaz se sentait bien et elle a demandé à rentrer chez elle.

Posant sa tasse de thé, le Docteur sauta sur ses pieds.

-Très bien ! Il est temps d'aller la voir alors. Allons-y fam.

Graham et Ryan échangèrent un regard avant que le plus âgé ne prenne la parole. Ils semblaient avoir déjà discuté entre eux de cela avant de venir la trouver.

-Vas-y en premier, je pense que vous avez droit à vos retrouvailles. On se verra après, si tu sais… On repart dans l'espace ensemble.

-Brillante idée dix points pour Graham !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se précipita dans son TARDIS pour atterrir devant l'immeuble de Yaz.

-La maman de Yaz ! s'exclama le Docteur lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur appartement.

-Docteur ? Je pensais que…

-Oui, oui on croit souvent à ma mort. Où est Yaz ? demanda-t-elle, en forçant quelque peu le passage à l'intérieur de l'appartement des Khan.

-Sous la douche, elle avait besoin de se rafraichir. Je pense que vous pouvez l'attendre dans sa chambre. Attendez Docteur, sa guérison… C'était vous ?

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser un de mes humains préférés souffrir.

-Merci beaucoup, dit le père de Yaz qui se trouvait non loin avec son autre fille.

-Ouais, vous lui devez au moins ça ! grommela la plus jeune.

-Sonya ! s'offusqua sa mère.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

Boudant, Sonya croisa les bras et partit dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Le Docteur grimaça mais prit le même chemin sauf qu'elle rentra dans la chambre de Yaz, attendant qu'elle ait fini de se doucher. Elle était déjà venue quelques fois dans la chambre de son amie, elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas trop changé. En souriant elle prit une des photos encadrées sur le bureau. C'était une photo prise sur Rayvon où ils étaient tous les quatre. Ils souriaient à l'objectif malgré le fait qu'ils étaient recouverts de boue, conséquences d'une bataille amicale avec les enfants de la cité qu'ils avaient visité.

-Do… Docteur ?

Ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver, le Docteur sursauta quand Yaz l'interpela avec incertitude. Elle se retourna vers elle, Yaz avait les cheveux humides et était vêtue d'un short court laissant voir ses longues jambes et d'un débardeur. Elle était magnifique.

-C'est toi ? Tu… Tu es vraiment là ?

-Salut Yaz.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller et elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle. L'espace d'un instant le Docteur crut que Yaz allait la gifler, elle avait vu River la regarder comme cela quelques fois et sa joue en avait déjà fait les frais. Cependant Yaz la tira contre elle avec force, lui offrant une étreinte féroce.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Yaz contre son épaule.

-Je suis là.

Le Docteur posa ses bras autour de la taille de Yaz pour la garder contre elle. Elle inspira l'odeur de son amie et cela lui apporta encore plus de réconfort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Soudain elle sentit Yaz pleurer silencieusement.

-Je croyais que tu étais morte.

\- Ko Sharmus s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse vivre.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Yaz, elle sera le Docteur encore plus fort contre elle.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour revenir, mais j'ai eu quelques petits contretemps.

Cette fois-ci Yaz se mit à rire.

-Comme toujours.

-Hey ! Des fois je suis à l'heure, répliqua-t-elle faussement vexée.

Yaz s'écarta d'elle, les yeux rouges et humides.

-Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui voyage dans le temps tu es vraiment beaucoup trop souvent en retard.

Le Docteur sourit puis d'une main elle chassa les larmes des joues de Yaz.

-Pardon, bredouilla Yaz en s'écartant pour essuyer toutes les larmes qui restaient.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, des fois ça fait du bien de pleurer.

-Toi tu ne pleures jamais.

-C'est faux, je ne le fais pas devant vous c'est tout.

Yaz eut envie de demander pourquoi et de continuer dans cette direction pour parler des sentiments de son amie mais elle se ravisa. Elle était heureuse de revoir le Docteur, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec une conversation trop intense. La Seigneur du Temps venait de perdre sa planète encore une fois. Il était vrai qu'elle voulait savoir si elle avait pleuré cette perte mais elles pourraient en parler plus tard.

-Tu es venue me voir à l'hôpital ? C'est toi qui m'a guéri ?

-Oui. Ryan m'a prévenu que tu avais été blessée et que ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu dois faire attention à toi Yaz. L'univers ne serait pas aussi beau si tu n'y es plus.

-Non Docteur, c'est quand tu n'es plus là qu'il est moins beau.

-Yaz…

-Mon univers n'est plus beau quand tu n'es plus là, continua Yaz en prenant délicatement la main du Docteur. Je m'en suis voulue pendant des semaines de ne pas te l'avoir dit dans le TARDIS. Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets.

Yaz s'approcha du Docteur le cœur battant, c'était le moment où jamais. Le Docteur quant à elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle l'avait déjà vécue. L'image de Rosa dansa dans son esprit. Soudain, elle décida que pour une fois c'était à elle de faire le premier pas.

-Docteur, je t'ai…

La fin de la phrase de Yaz se perdit quand elle sentit une paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut abasourdie durant un instant. Elle avait prévu de déclarer sa flamme au Docteur, sans trop d'espoir qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Pourtant la belle blonde était en train de l'embrasser.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle fit ce dont elle rêvait depuis trop longtemps : elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Docteur. Elle sentit la Seigneur du Temps fredonner doucement contre elle. Souriant, Yaz laissa sa langue rencontrer celle du Docteur quand de la musique se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente. Les deux femmes sursautèrent au bruit soudain.

-Désolée, c'est ma sœur, grimaça Yaz.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Donc euh… Le TARDIS est là ?

-Oui, je me suis garée devant ton immeuble.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer notre conversation là-bas ?

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, laisse-moi le temps de me changer et de parler avec ma famille. Je t'y rejoins.

Le Docteur hocha la tête puis s'éclipsa de sa chambre. Yaz la regarda partir avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, un sourire stupide gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle allait s'habiller et préparer ses affaires pour retourner à bord du TARDIS. Elle allait dire au revoir à ses parents et Sonya. Elle allait leurs expliquer qu'elle allait retourner avec le Docteur. Elle allait rejoindre l'excentrique extraterrestre mais avant elle voulait profiter de cet instant où tout allait bien car elles étaient en vie et elle avait le goût du Docteur sur ses lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
